Final Words
by TemperamentalWriter
Summary: Pegasus takes a look back at his past blunders. May be Out Of Character. Rated PG-13 for character death.


I am dying.  
  
Not in body; in spirit. I've been half-dead from the day she died. And now, with all hope lost, it will not be long until I cease to exist altogether. This isn't a will, just the final few thoughts of a man who is thought by all to be an evil, eccentric, possibly insane billionaire.  
  
And maybe they're right.  
  
In any event, I suppose I just want to let everyone know how I really feel about what I've done, and am about to do. Everyone... Who am I kidding? Ah, well. Even if no one ever reads this again, I can depart Earth in partial peace knowing my side is out there.  
  
I really didn't mean to hurt Yugi and his little friends. I guess when your mind is consistently focused on one thing all other matters are seemingly irrelevant. I was so set on getting my dear Cecilia back that I didn't stop to think what it would cost other people. I don't regret having tried to get her back; I just regret doing so ruthlessly and, in the process, making myself out to be an egotistical maniac.  
  
Maybe, if I had been a little nicer, Yugi would have let me borrow his puzzle, and maybe Kaiba would have let me use his technology. Or not. But he does have a soft hearted brother that seems to lessen his coldness towards others. Maybe if I wasn't so conceited, Cecelia would still be alive now. If. There are completely too many ifs in my story. I will digress from my past blunders now, as you are most likely tired of me rambling on and on and feeling sorry for my pathetic self.  
  
It seems I should have learned from my ordeal that holding grudges is not wise, especially against a person who is exceedingly more powerful than you. But even though I know the moral, my subconscious won't accept the facts. I suppose with an ordeal on this scale of awfulness, I have to blame someone to keep myself from losing the little bit of my mind that I have left.  
  
Somewhere in my soul, I still blame Shadi for luring me down into that dark abyss in which I received the millennium item that was both a gift and a curse, more the latter than the former. It constantly tormented me with visions of Cecilia, some memories, some dreams, and some mixtures of the two and who knows what else. Even now, I truly don't know if I could hold myself back if I saw him.  
  
But I suppose I also have to blame myself. I had known, however vaguely, that there were immense risks that came with hosting a tournament where the outcome affected things of this magnitude. I knew that if I did lose, I would hit rock bottom with no way up. And yet, I temporarily overlooked these matters and pushed my plan ahead. Still, if I could go back and do it all again, I would. Because even though I've failed my quest to get my lovely wife back, I shudder to think what I would be now if I hadn't tried. I would have spent eternity wondering what would have happened if I did.  
  
Glancing over my final words, they seem to be adequate. Of course, if you were to take them to an editor, there could most probably be countless errors and flaws uncovered with little to no effort. But no one would spare such time and effort on my behalf.  
  
And now, as I stand here, a broken man, all alone in this world, I look below at the raging water and jagged rocks. I have survived many things that should have killed me, but there was no doubt in my mind that this would fall into that category. I glance around to see that my hired help has gathered around and are currently giving me questioning looks, most likely due to the fact that I haven't been outside since they carried me, unconscious, after my confrontation with the spirit of the ring. Good. I'll need some witnesses. Not that I'll be able to have a say in what happens next, unless there really is some sort of afterlife.  
  
If that is true, I am without a doubt going to burn for eternity in the fire and brimstone of hell.  
  
I balance on the handrail that was most likely positioned there for safety but isn't nearly high enough and take one last look around at the serene surroundings. If I wasn't so concentrated on what I was about to do, I would surely have thought it beautiful. I look down at the clean blue water that will soon be stained with bright, warm, fresh blood. I close my eyes...  
  
...And I jump. 


End file.
